Danger? That's my middle name
by Lugrpa
Summary: After winning one more battle, Leah Parks and the Doctor decide It's time to face River Song and the silence. But there's still the problem of the TARDIS reversing time for Leah. So many things to solve. "Danger?" Leah laughed, "That's my middle name."
1. School reunion

**Woohoo, on my 3rd installment of the Leah Parks series! Yaay, *claps* So in this chapter, is someone who was back all the way in "seeing is believing, Right?" If you don't remember him, go back and read.. I think it's the third chapter? Yeah third chapter... of that story! **

* * *

><p>"LEAH!" Rory yelled from across the beach. "WATCH YOUR BACK!" I turned around just in time to side step the oncoming sontaran.<p>

I pulled out my sonic and knocked the sontaran out cold. "Say goodnight." I laughed.

Rory came running over "That was too close. Where the hell did Amy and the Doctor go?" He muttered.

"They said something about icecream. We _are_ suppose to be having a day off from all the alien chasing." I reminded him. "Let's go see if we can find them." I took off down the beach, loving the feel of sand in between my toes.

Rory stuck his arm out and pointed off in the distance. "There they are!" We jogged up to the ice cream stand. "Did you get any for me?" Rory asked.

"No." Amy said, a look of dead seriousness on her face. Rory raised an eyebrow back at her, and she laughed, handing him an ice cream she had hid behind her back.

"Here you go sweetheart." The Doctor wiped the tip of the ice cream on my cheek.

"Oi, watch it mister!" I laughed, took my ice cream then wiped off my face. "Bad news, Rory and I knocked out a sontaran back where we set up camp."

"Great! Just great. Our one day off and a bloody sontaran finds us!" The Doctor moaned. "Let's go deal with him." He muttered and kicked at the sand. We all walked and shared a laugh while eating our icecream, headed towards the place we set up.

When we got back, the sontaran wasn't anywhere to be found. "Aw shit, no!" I complained. "It could be anywhere!"

The Doctor whipped out his sonic from his swimming shorts and scanned the area. "Damn technology, It's not picking up any trace of the sontaran! My sonic should be able to pick it up from anywhere." The Doctor huffed.

"Unless..." I began.

"Unless what?" Amy asked.

"Unless it was under a disguise?" I suggested.

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Leah you are brilliant!" He picked me up and swung me in a circle.

"I've always been brilliant." I joked and he laughed sarcastically. "And I have the perfect idea of where to start looking for it." I ran back to the TARDIS, and everyone towed along. I danced right up to the console and plugged my sonic in an outlet. The Doctor came around and pulled up the screen.

"So, where will this be leading us?" The Doctor asked me curiously.

"Not sure yet." I replied with a wink. "We'll just have to see." All of us held on as the TARDIS roared through the vortex. When we landed, the Doctor checked to see where we were. His eyes bulged. "Where are we?" I asked.

"You might want to take a look at this." He whispered, his face a pure mask of shock.

I looked at the screen, and I saw the place that was all too familiar. I had some unattended business here. "Damn it. Doctor, I can't do out there! They've classified me as a missing person!"

Rory came up behind me, "Where are we exactly?"

I sighed. "At my old high school."

Amy laughed bitterly, "This ought to be fun kids."

The Doctor held my arm gently, "We have to do this sooner or later."

"How about later?" I asked nervously.

"How about sooner?" He bent over and kissed me.

I blushed, "Ok, I'll go with sooner." He laughed at my sudden willingness. We all filed out of the TARDIS and into the old auditorium. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding, because no one was in here.

"So how long have you been gone?" Asked Rory.

"From this date? About two years. All my friends should be seniors now." I muttered. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the auditorium door.

"Who's in there? Everyone should be in class!" A teacher yelled.

The Doctor motioned for us all to get low, "Shh. Do not. Make. A sound." He whispered.

The door whipped open, and in walked a very strict looking woman. She looked around the room, not seeing anyone. She muttered to herself, "Must be hearing things." And she walked out. We all let out a sigh of relief.

Amy chuckled. "That was close."

The Doctor, Rory and I nodded, "Agreed."

The Doctor helped me up, and once we were all up the Doctor sighed. "Ready?" We all nodded and left. Out in the hall, there wasn't a single person to be found. The Doctor dug around in his pocket for something, and he pulled out four small earpieces. "Here, each of you put these in. They will allow us contact with each other, since this will go a lot quicker if we split up." We all took one and put them in ours ears.

Before we went our separate ways, Amy gave Rory a quick kiss, and I gave the Doctor one, then I jogged off down a hall. I looked back to see everyone take a different direction. I tried my best not to be seen, and I did a good job. I dodged every teacher that crossed my path. Thank goodness there are plants to hide behind in our school.

I looked in a window of a classroom to find it dark and empty. I jiggled the handle and found it unlocked, so I slipped in. Once I locked the door with my sonic behind me, I heard a noise in the back corner of the room.

"Who's there?" I asked assertively.

"Miss Rodgers?" A student asked, thinking I was a teacher. But I knew that voice, oh did I know that voice.

I forehead got very hot, and I was a bit dizzy. "Um, n-no. I, uh, sorry I didn't think anyone was in here. Best be on my way." I turned around to leave just as the boy flicked on the lights.

He gasped. "We all thought you were dead."

I turned around to face him. "Hi Alex."

He ran forward and engulfed me in a hug, "Where the bloody hell were you? You ran off with those two strange guys. We all thought they kidnapped you."

I laughed loudly. "Kidnapped me? Quite the opposite, they friggin SAVED me!"

"Who were they?" He asked.

"Friends. Good friends." I replied simply.

"Leah, I can read you like a book. You're keeping a lot of secrets form me, so spill. Tell me everything." He looked at me dead seriously.

"I-I can't. You'd flip out on me. Call me crazy, and lock me in a mental hospital."

Alex laughed, "Like I don't already think you're crazy? You can trust me. I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart." He made an 'X' over his heart.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "The Doctor will kill me for this."

"Who's the Doctor?"

I looked up at him. "My husband?"

"YOUR WHAT?" He yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down! He's not my husband! We're just dating that's all. I mean, we certainly act like we're married, we have a kid for christ's sake."

"Leah what the hell!" Alex yelled.

"You have to keep your voice down! No one can know I'm here!"

"Tell me the entire story. Now." He demanded.

"Fine. But it's insanely confusing, I only just got a grasp on it myself. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I sighed and started to spill everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Caught you

Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes, "So you're telling me that I dated a nine hundred and five year old alien?"

I stifled a laugh, "Time lord. But yeah, you did."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner!" He demanded.

"I didn't know then! I really thought I was a normal teenage girl. Time locks on yourself work pretty well I guess." I shrugged it off.

My little communication device started to emit static, then the Doctor's voice cut in. "Hey gang, any signs of the sontaran yet? Anything suspicious?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. I held up a finger to Alex to indicated I needed to talk. "Nope, no sign yet. But I did find someone else." My voice trailed off.

"Really? Who?" Rory asked.

"Doctor, remember Alex?" I asked.

"Oh that twit you hated? Yeah I remember him!" He laughed.

Alex glared at me, obviously hearing what the Doctor said. "I didn't hate him, I just was annoyed." I mouthed the word sorry at Alex, "Well, he found me. I sort of told him everything."

"YOU DID WHAT?" The Doctor yelled.

"I'm sorry! He deserved to know!"

"Leah what were you thinking?" He snapped.

"I wasn't." I replied solemnly.

"That's for sure." He retorted. I heard Rory sigh in the background.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered.

The Doctor sighed, and I could tell he was probably pacing back and forth. I knew him all too well. Not that I mind. "It's fine. Just make sure he doesn't say a single word!"

"Oh, I'll make sure of it." I looked at Alex and gave him a serious glare. He held up his hands innocently and chuckled.

"Just, try and find this sontaran 'kay?" Rory interrupted.

"Gotcha! Over and out!" I laughed.

"Love you." The Doctor bubbled.

"Love you too." And I clicked the com off. I looked over to Alex who was laughing and shaking his head. "And what the hell do you want?" I asked sharply.

"You really love him don't you? And what you do."

"Of course. With all my heart. Now," I pointed at him and stared him down, "you don't tell a soul about me, got that? If you do, I can always drop you off on a nice little planet I know called Midnight." I laughed in my mind, thinking how harsh that sounded to me, but to him it sounded like a walk in the park.

"Got it." He stuttered.

"Good. Now I need to go take care of some business." I turned on my heels and left the room. As I walked out of the room, I realized something that one of us should of realized sooner. Amy wasn't in on that chat. I rung up Rory and the Doctor again, "Guys, are you both there?" I asked quickly.

"I'm here!" Rory chirped

"Same here, love." The Doctor piped.

"Ok good, but where's Amy?" I asked. Rory gasped and the Doctor cursed. Before one of us could say something, there was a scream.

"RORY!" Amy.

"Did you all hear that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Rory and I both said. "It was coming from the cafeteria." I told them. "Let's go, hurry!"

I sprinted down the hall, oblivious to the kids streaming out of their classes. I heard people whispering things like 'Is that Leah?' and 'Oh my god I thought she was dead.' Rory and I made it to the cafeteria at the same time.

He threw his arms around me, "You ok?"

"Yeah, enough." I replied.

The Doctor came crashing in behind us and threw his arms around the both of us. "Let's find her." The Doctor and I both pulled out our sonics and scanned the area.

"This way!" The Doctor yelled. We ran after him, and came crashing through a door. Backed into the far corner of the room was Amy, the sontaran looming over her.

"LEAVE. MY. WIFE. ALONE!" Rory yelled at the sontaran. The sontaran whipped around just in time for Rory's fist to collide with his face.

The Doctor and I laughed for a brief second, then rushed over to help Amy up. Before either of us could ask her how she was, she cut us off. "I'm fine. Well, just about."

We all turned around to see the sontaran stagger up. Then, a transmat beam came down and warped the sontaran away.

"Blasted transmat!" The Doctor muttered. ANother transmat beam appeared, and when the light faded, there stood River Song. "Oh brilliant! Rover bloody Song." The Doctor threw his arms up in the air, and twirled in an odd circle.

"So sorry to ruin your day off. Did you like my present?" River snarled.

The Doctor put his arm in front of me to keep me from lunging forward. "Easy does it Parks." He said calmly to me. He turned back to River, "So professor Song, what is your fascination with making our lives hell?"

"Nothing against you sweetie, It's her I don't care for. Don't you think she would make an adorable pile of ash?" She said slyly.

"I'd watch how you speak to her, River." The Doctor warned. "I don't care for people who talk to her that way."

"Oh Doctor, your time will be coming. So soon, such a shame. But I really must be off, things to see you know." She winked.

"Oh, I'm sure your cell in Stormcage is pretty wonderful." I mocked.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you." She snapped at me and teleported off.

"Oh, I am SICK of her!" Rory complained.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said through gritted teeth, "We have to pay someone a visit."


	3. Let's try this again

The TARDIS landed in the year 5145. Just where I had expected the Doctor to take us. I stepped out of the TARDIS right behind the Doctor, and into the Maldovarium bar. Amy and Rory followed me, while I followed the Doctor. He walked straight to the dark, gloomy back corner of the bar.

The Doctor sat down at the table and smacked his hand down. "I need answers Dorium. And I sure as hell know you have them."

Dorium slowly looked up and stared the Doctor in the eye. "What sort of answers are you looking for Doctor?"

"I need to know who River Song is." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

Dorium's face went hard. "I can't give away answers from your future, you should know that."

"Damn it. Then what is the silence? Every where we go, the phrase 'Silence will fall' follows us!"

Dorium laughed. "Silence will fall when the question is asked. The oldest question in existence." As Dorium spoke, the edges of the Doctor's lips twitched into a frown. "You know what question it is Doctor, don't you?" Then Dorium looked to Amy, Rory and I. He could tell how confused we all were. "Doctor? You haven't told your little friends anything, have you?"

The Doctor immediately looked up and snapped at Dorium. "I tell Leah everything." I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Ah right, right you are. Leah Parks, the lost time lord." Dorium gazed at me. "You're in for a treat." He laughed at me.

"You leave her alone!" The Doctor shouted at him. The Doctor pushed his chair with an amazing amount of force, and the chair toppled over. "Come on, we're leaving this damned place." The Doctor stormed off back to the TARDIS with Amy and Rory in tow. I stayed behind for a quick second.

"What sort of twisted game are you playing Dorium?" I asked, my voice dangerously dark.

"I'm not playing any game. Would you like to be let in on a little secret Leah?" Dorium asked.

"Go for it." I sighed.

"The Doctor will die. Oh so very soon." Dorium whispered.

I laughed bitterly in his face. "The Doctor can't die."

"We'll see about that." Dorium winked. My expression fell, and I ran back to the comfort of the TARDIS.

As I quietly shut the door behind me, Rory yelled across the TARDIS. "What took you so long?"

"I wasn't that long." I said nervously.

"Whatever." Rory shrugged.

"So where were you? Off flirting with a strange space man?" The Doctor said teasingly with a wink.

"Just needed a word in with Dorium." I said quickly. Before I could listen to the Doctor groan, I skipped up to the console and flipped a switch. Sparks flew off the console. "Looks like she needs some fixing up!"

"I'll grab my goggles. Rory, some help?" The Doctor motioned for Rory.

"Sure thing!" Rory and the Doctor walked down beneath the console, and the Doctor hopped on his little swing.

"Hey Amy can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course you can." She replied, a bit worried by my seriousness.

"When I stayed behind. To talk to Dorium? He told me..." I trailed off.

"What'd that bastard say?" She snapped. Not snapping at me, just at the general idea of him.

I laughed at Amy. Then went back to being serious. "He told me the Doctor was going to die."

Amy gasped. "No. He can't die!"

"Apparently he can." I sighed, willing the tears not to start.

"Dorium's just messing with your head. You saw how he talked to the Doctor."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right." Just then, Rory and the Doctor came dashing up the stairs.

"So ladies," The Doctor said casually, throwing his arm around me. "What are we gossiping about?" He joked.

"You. What else?" I joked back.

"Oh good! Now come on, we have places to be!" The Doctor bubbled. Little did he know, there was truth to what I said. We _were _talking about him.

The TARDIS roared through the vortex, and we landed back in Space Florida. Right where we had tried to take time off before.

"Again?" Amy asked curiously.

"Of course Pond. Let's have another shot at vacation, shall we?" The Doctor chirped. He suddenly ripped off his pants, revealing swimming shorts underneath. Amy, Rory and I erupted in fits of laughter. "What! What are you all laughing at?" The Doctor complained.

In between laughs I managed to say, "You- keep your-swimming shorts- underneath your pants?"

"Only this once!" He defended. "Come on let's go." He complained some more. After the rest of us had calmed down, we went and changed into something more beach appropriate. Amy and I stepped out of the TARDIS in our bikinis, and met Rory and the Doctor down by the water.

For once, we were un-interrupted by any crazy alien shit. We all passed around a football, and just had a good time. I was running away with the football as the Doctor ran after and tackled me. "Oi, watch it!" I giggled.

"You know you can't beat me." The Doctor laughed. "I am king of football!"

"Of course you are." I said sarcastically. The Doctor slung his arm around my waist, and we walked back to Amy and Rory.

Rory came running up to us. "You two need to hurry. This is bad."

Aw shit. The Doctor and I took off at full speed. I came to an abrupt stop when I reached Amy. "STOP!" Amy yelled. "Don't get any closer to it." Amy raised her arm, and pointed. There, in the middle of the air, was he crack from Amy's bedroom.

"What the bloody hell?" The Doctor wondered out loud. He ran his fingers through his hair, and took his sonic from his swim shorts. "Oh no. Oh no, no no. This is bad, very bad. Amy, Rory, Leah, BACK AWAY!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it _is_ the crack from Amy's room. Anything that this crack engulfs, gets permanently erased from time." The Doctor explained, making his normal, weird, hand gestures.

"Back to the TARDIS?" I asked, knowing that's what he would of said next.

"Yes, and hurry." We all turned to go, just as Rory yelled.

Amy, the Doctor and I snapped to look at Rory, who was laying on the ground, the white light from the crack engulfing his whole body.

"RORY NO!" Amy screamed and started to cry. Before she could run over to him, the Doctor pulled her back.

"Oh my god. NO!" I yelled, the reality of this now sinking in. With his other arm, the Doctor held me back too. He has to practically drag us in the TARDIS. Once we were in there, Amy immediately stopped crying.

She touched her wet cheeks and asked the Doctor and I, "Was I crying?"

The Doctor and I still remembered Rory. Not Amy.


	4. Did you see that?

**Ugh ugh ugh ugh. It took me way to long to update this. This was suppose to be up a while ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for some reason? Yeah, I'm not even gonna bother. No doubt about it, I am NOT gonna wait this long to update again! So please R&R, like always ;) Love you all who read this!**

* * *

><p>"So?" Amy tried to prod out of the Doctor and I. "Why was I crying?"<p>

I quickly jumped in with an idea. "You don't remember? A sand crab clawed your toe."

Amy looked down, like she was deciding to believe me or not. "Or right. I remember. Silly me." She shrugged and walked off. "I'm goin to go grab a drink, either of you want anythin?" Amy called back.

The Doctor waved her off. When she was out of earshot, and Doctor looked at me seriously. "Amy doesn't remember her own husband! Our SON!"

"Shh, we can't let her hear. How come the crack made Rory disappear, but not you? You were ten times closer than he was." I reminded.

"Whatever that crack is, it is smart. Damn well smart at that. I think it knows something. Something that would make it leave me alone."

"What would that be though!" I yelled, easily getting frustrated.

"Leah, if I knew, don't you think I would do SOMETHING!" He yelled back. I shot an icy cold glare at him. "I'm going to work on the under side of the console." The Doctor turned on his heels and went to work. I sighed, and trudged off on a walk down one of the many corridors.

When I rounded the first corner, there was a creature standing there. It was tall, wearing a suit, and Its face was long, and flesh colored. "Oh great." I muttered. "Another alien! Just what I need! And what the hell are you?"

The creature seemed to stretch and become taller as it loomed over me. It then made an odd, low pitched screeching sound.

I shut my eyes and covered my ears. "Ah god!" When I opened my eyes, there was nothing there. Wait, why was I covering my ears? "I must be loosing it. SHake it off Leah." As I turned to go back to the main room, there was this odd looking creature standing there. "Hold on, I've seen you before. But then... but then I forgot. Why'd I forget?"

It moved towards me slowly. "No, stay right there! Stay back!" It kept advancing on me. "WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed. I turned and ran back to the console room, running straight into the Doctor.

When I looked up at him, he looked concerned. "Leah, what were you yelling at?" He asked me cautiously.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I wasn't yelling. I was only walking around the TARDIS. You ok?" Sometimes he worried me.

"No, I am positive you were yelling. You yelled something along the lines of, 'what are you?' Leah, what was it?" He asked again, his voice growing in demand.

"There, wasn't, ANYTHING!" I told him.

He threw his hands up. "Fine. Don't tell me anything. I'm only your husband."

I scoffed. "We aren't married, remember?"

"Well that's probably for the best, isn't it!" He yelled back at me. My eyes grew wide. As I was about to turn on my heels, the Doctor grabbed my wrist. "Leah, I didn't mean it."

I turned my head to look at him. My eyes stared right into his, giving off no emotion. "Let. Me. Go." I said with such an icy tone. My voice must of scared him, because he let go instantaneously. I ran to the one place I knew this could be settled. There were cameras monitoring the halls of the TARDIS, for safety reasons. With this new TARDIS, so many surprises lurked in each hall, so we put up cameras to look after everyone. I checked the recordings from five minutes ago. The video of me popped up, revealing me and the monster. "What? How could I of forgotten?" There was a bump against the door, and as soon as I looked back to see what it was, my mind went blank.

What was I doing here? I peeked over my shoulder at the monitor, and I saw that monster. "Why do I keep forgetting! Every time I look away!" A lightbulb went off in my head. Without taking my eyes off the screen, I grabbed my sonic from my pocket. Switching it on to speaker mode, I rang the Doctor. "Doctor! You need to come here. Security room. Please hurry."

"On my way." He said with a monotone.

"And.." I sighed. "And I'm sorry." I waited for him to respond but heard nothing. I let out a shaky breath, and put my head in my hands. "What did I do?"

Two strong arms wrapped around me, and a head rested itself gently atop mine. "Absolutely nothing. You're perfect." The Doctor's breath danced along the back of my neck. He turned my chair around and I stepped into his arms. Right in the middle of what I would call the 'perfect kiss', a thought nagged at the back of my mind. I had forgotten something, but what?

"I'm so sorry." We both said at the same time, and we laughed simultaneously. "What was it you needed to show me?" The Doctor asked.

I scratched my head. "I-I can't remember."

He gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're forgetting things an awful lot. Maybe we should check that out?" I turned back to the monitor, letting the Doctor's words slip right past me.

I gasped at the screen. Pointing to the monitor, I whispered. "I remember. Doctor, look!" The Doctor looked at the screen.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea. But look at me." I told him. The Doctor looked at me.

"What did you want to show me Leah?" He asked.

Without taking my eyes off the screen, I explained. "Ok, listen up, because this is going to get complicated." I took a deep breath. "There's this thing in the TARDIS, when you look at it, everything is normal. But then you look away, and that's where it gets tricky. It erases itself from your memory, so you forget you ever saw it! That's why I don't remember yelling, and now you don't remember."

The Doctor shook his head. "This is bad. This is really, really bad."

I laughed sarcastically. "Ya think? Now look at the screen again."

He looked back. "Of course, how could I of forgotten that?" We both looked away from the screen. "I remember that there's something out there, but nothing else." He said, completely mesmerized.

"Same here. If I tried to explain what It looked like, I couldn't do it."

"So how are we going to know if we've encountered them?" The Doctor started to think up a plan. Before I could suggest anything, he put a finger to my lips. "AHA!" He rummaged through a drawer, and took out a marker. He marked one tally mark on both of our arms. "Every time we see them, make a mark on yourself." He slipped the marker in my jean pocket, then found another for himself.

"We better go fill Amy in, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	5. So we're back to this?

**Hello all :) I'm sorry this is taking me so long in between updates, because every day after school I'm at school until 6 for drama, then I have homework, then dinner and shower then bed :{ But, drama will be over with end of next week! SO MORE WRITING TIME YAY! Don't think I gave up on this series, I love these characters too much to give up on them ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" I squealed as the Doctor shot the recorder into my hand.<p>

"Oi that hurt." Amy yelped when the Doctor shot her hand as well. The Doctor laughed at the pair of us then aimed the gun at his own hand.

"Ah ha ha!" The Doctor shook his hand to relieve the pain.

"I told you it hurts." I pointed my finger at him. "So what is the point of this anyways?" I asked.

"Since the Silence erase themselves from your memory, you need to be able to remember them somehow. So, when you come into contact with one, you simply press down on the recording device in your hand," The Doctor pressed his hand and a small light started blinking red. "and it will record everything your saying."

He let go of his hand, and the message replayed back to us. "You will have to keep checking your hands, otherwise you will not know if you have had an encounter!"

Amy turned around and pinched my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my cheek.

"I-I don't know." She admitted, then looked down to see a blinking red light on her hand.

"Amy, check your hand." The Doctor warned.

She pressed on the red light. "What the hell? How'd that get in here!"

"This is a projection, when this projection stops, I want you to turn around and pinch Leah's cheek."

"Oi, don't do that!" Then the recording stopped. There is no way we are going to be able to deal with the silence. They move too quickly, and secretively.

"Since I planted the idea of pinching Leah's cheek in your brain while you were looking at the creature, the idea stayed with you." The Doctor explained.

"So you can be doing something, without knowing why?" I asked.

The Doctor tapped me on the nose. "Right you are. Now Leah. I want you to.." The Doctor's voice started to fade away, like I was listening to him from the other end of a tunnel. Suddenly, I was in Jack's office at the Torchwood hub.

"God no! Time reversed again, damn it! I thought that was done and over with." Just then Jack walked into the office.

"Hey good looking, what's up? You look a bit shaken up." Jack wrapped his arm around me in that smooth way he does.

I wriggled out of his grasp and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look Harkness, you know how fucked up time travel is, right?"

"Well of course." He said in an obvious tone.

"Good, so you are going to listen to me, and you are going to keep your mouth shut about this all, do you understand?"

His eyes widened a bit. "Crystal clear."

"Okay. So first things first, I'm Leah from the future."

"No wonder why you look totally different." He noticed.

Ignoring his comment, I continued. "The TARDIS keeps reversing time for me, and I have to idea why. It's only happened a couple of times. She asked me if I could do it all again, would I? And I know I wouldn't change a thing, but the TARDIS won't stand for that. She doesn't want me with the Doctor."

Jack scoffed. "So you're with the Doctor in the future? I knew you loved him."

"Jack, you have to act like nothing is different. Don't tell the present version of me, don't tell the Doctor, Ianto, DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"I got it. So what else?" He prodded.

"I'm going to tell you a date, and when that date comes, I'll be visiting you, and you're going to need to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you love me." I said honestly.

"I do." He shook his head and looked down at his lap. I put my fingers under his chin and tipped his head up.

"Don't be sad." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Ok, so in the future, there is a creature we're facing."

"Do explain." Jack smiled.

"When you look at them, it's normal. But the minute you look away? You forget everything. Not a single thing is remembered. It's like they were never there and you have no clue you just encountered an alien."

Jack's jaw dropped. "There must be millions of them then!"

"There are. They've invaded the whole planet, and they're called the silence. Ironic huh?" I joked.

"Yeah." He laughed. I stood up and rummaged through Jack's desk drawer, removing a knife. "Woa, what are you doing with that?" Jack demanded.

"I need to remove this recording device from my hand." I sucked in a deep breath, and dug the recorder from my hand, using the knife. "Woooa, ok. That really hurt."

Jack rushed over and hugged me. "Are you ok!"

I let out a shaky breath. "Yup." I picked up the recorder and held it in front of Jack's face. "Wash this up and then insert it in your hand."

Jack looked appalled. "No way! Are you crazy?"

"Just a bit." I flashed a devilish smile. "Trust me, you'll want it. When It's in your hand, you press down and hold to record your voice. Then you let go to hear what you just said."

"Why would I need that?" Jack asked.

"When you come face to face with the silence, you'll need to hear your conversation, because the minute you turn away, you'll forget."

"That's genius, did the Doctor come up with that?"

"Well of course! Doesn't this invention just have the Doctor written all over it?" Jack and I laughed.

"How do I know if i've recorded something?" Jack asked.

"The recoding device will blink red." I checked the clock on Jack's wall. "Oh shit, I'll be going soon. I figured out I never stay for more than ten minutes."

"Wait Leah! What is the date you were going to give me?"

"RIGHT! April the eight, twenty eleven."

"I'll remember that date forever."

"Good, don't you forget it. Also remember, act as if this never happened. Don't tell a soul. Act as if you don't know I end up with the Doctor, because the present version of me thinks she'll be with you forever."

"Bye Leah."

"Bye Jack." I whispered. As if on cue, All the light was sucked form the room, and I stumbled backwards, right into the TARDIS.

"Now Leah, I want you to check the scanner to see where the hell we are." The Doctor said.

I looked at him and Amy. Neither had realized I had just gone back a few years. I smiled at the Doctor, "Gladly." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Taken by total surprise, the Doctor jumped back for a quick second, but then kissed back just as powerfully.

When we pulled back, he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his bow tie. With an incredibly dorky smile on his face he laughed. As I ran off to check the scanner. I called over my shoulder, "Somewhere near the andromeda galaxy, year 2512. We're sort of near home, can we make a quick pit stop?" I asked.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sure, where do you need to go?"

"Can we please go somewhere warm?" Amy begged.

"Later, I promise. But right now, we need help with this silence problem of ours."

"So where to?" The Doctor whispered in my ear.

"Get a room." Amy muttered, causing us all to laugh.

"I was thinking Cardiff, April the eighth, 2011."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R! :) Love you all :D<strong>


	6. It comes down to facts

**OK quick announcement, I am laughing my butt of at how ironic this is. First, ya know how I'm using the date April the 8th 2012? Well I didn't even realize that that's today, AND it's Easter! Also the Doctor's death- April the 8th 2011. HAHA IRONIC OR WHAT? I really honestly didn't plan that. That has made my day :D Ok onto the writing, what you all came here for.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me what's so special about this date?" Amy asked.<p>

I shrugged. "Patience! You'll see soon enough." I winked. The Doctor grabbed my hand and held it up in front of my face.

"And where the hell is your recording device?" He asked sternly.

My face flushed. "Uh, I-It's, I-" I stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

"Leah..." The Doctor prompted in a low, warning tone. Just in the knick of time, the TARDIS landed, I was safe for now.

"How about I tell ya later? It'll be easier to explain with Jack." I smiled shyly.

"What!" Amy and the Doctor both yelled.

"Come on, no time for chat!" I hurried nervously out of the TARDIS, and bumped straight into the outstretched arms oh Jack. "Oh, hi!" I chirped, surprisedly. The Doctor and Amy came rushing out from behind. Jack and the Doctor hugged awkwardly, then Jack turned to Amy and hugged her too.

"It's good to see you Jack!" Amy smiled. Soon after, the rest of the team filed into the room, and after we had all said our hello's, Owen turned to Amy with a shocked face. Amy stared at him, her jaw slightly ajar.

"Owen?"

"Amy?" They said at the same time, then suddenly broke out in a huge hug. The Doctor turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Is it just me or am I missing something here?" He asked.

"No no, I think we're all confused." I muttered back. Finally, Amy turned to us all and explained that her and Owen were in fact cousins. I don't think anyone saw that coming. Then in fact, they're both very outspoken people. Jack led us all into the conference room, so we could get down to business. Once Ianto had brought us all coffee, we stared.

"Leah, sweetheart you still haven't explained to Amy and I what we're doing here. OR where your recorder went!" The Doctor threw up his hands in exasperation.

Jack interrupted. "You haven't told them anything?"

"No, how could I? The Doctor loves the TARDIS and this makes her look like a bitch!" I buried my face in my hands, and shook my head.

The Doctor rolled his chair next to mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, it's ok, don't ever be afraid to tell me something, 'kay?"

I looked up at him and nodded. He gave me a quick chaste kiss. "So, what's up?"

I took a deep breath and slowly released it, looking at Jack who nodded in approval. "It all started when you had left. The day you came back at the park and I slapped you across the face? You remember." The Doctor shuddered and smiled. I continued. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the TARDIS with you and Jack! But you weren't you, you were your old regeneration. So time came 'round and we were back when Jack first offered me to join Torchwood. I did everything like I did the first time, so nothing would be different."

"But why did that happen?" The Doctor asked, and I held up a hand to stop him.

"During that little 'flashback time' the TARDIS's voice kept telling me that she was giving me the chance to change everything, like a reset button. But I didn't want things to change, I wanted to be with you. So time rolled forward again, and I thought 'well that was weird, least it's over now.' But it wasn't over. It's happened maybe.. four, five times?"

"What! You haven't told me for this long?" His eyes opened wide.

"Let me finish! So earlier when we found out 'bout the silence, and you planted the recorders in our hands, time rolled back once again. This time though, I used it to my advantage." I smiled slyly.

"And this is where the brilliance of the situation comes into play." Jack chuckled.

"I knew this silence thing was going to take forever to solve, so when I went back in time, I told Jack about it all. I ripped out the recorder, and I gave it to Jack so he could start to figure out the silence, TWO YEARS in advance!" I smiled at the Doctor, and watched a smile creep across his face in approval.

"Oh and figure them out I have." Jack jumped in and grabbed a remote. He pointed to remote at the screen and hit play. It was all the audio recordings that Jack had used with the recorder. We were listening to all his forgotten encounters with the silence. One recording especially stood out to me:

"What are you?"

"We. Are. The. Silence."

"Yeah and what's the purpose of you?"

"The Doctor's darkest hour."

"Well that didn't really answer my question, now did it?" Jack snapped.

"Silence will fall."

"Ok, when is this going to happen? And answer my question this time!"

"Five days time."

That was the end of the recording. I pushed my chair back and stood up. "When was that last recording from Jack?"

He shook his head and muttered to himself, "I can't believe I don't remember that." Then he looked up at me. "Um, that was," He checked something on his computer, and his eyes widened. He choked out one word. "Yesterday."

* * *

><p><strong>And a very big thanks to itsthetruth for letting me use her idea of Amy and Own being cousins ;) Love you all, keep on reading and reviewing! :)<strong>


	7. Five Days

**Hooray for two updates in one day! SO the next five chapters, including this one, will each cover one day. Each day will be titled how many days it is until the Doctor's death, so this chapter is '5 days' and the next one will be '4 days' which will be written by itsthetruth :) and so on so forth until the Doctor's death, which will mark the end of this story :D PLEASE R&R! Love you all to the moon and back.**

* * *

><p>Five days. Five days until the death of the Doctor.<p>

My face turned as white as a marshmallow. The blood pounded in my ears and all I heard was a ringing sound. I was aware that I was being pulled back into the TARDIS, but my vision was blurred. Suddenly, I was aware of the Doctor standing in front of me. My hearing came back. "Leah please respond!" The Doctor begged.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, what?" I looked around and it was Jack, Amy, the Doctor and I on the TARDIS. They all smiled at my final choice to talk again.

The Doctor hugged my so hard I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "I was scared to death!" He cried into my shoulder.

"Hey, you shouldn't be the one who's scared. I'm the one who has the right to be afraid of the situation!" I reassured him. He looked at me and nodded, giving me a quick kiss. Then, he ran up to the console and flicked some switches.

"OKAY! So, we need to figure out where to start. See, when I type in 'silence' on my monitor," He typed on his computer. "Only one thing comes up."

"That would be?" Jack asked.

"A Mr. Canton Everet Delaware the third." The Doctor announced.

"So where does that take us?" Amy asked.

I checked the monitor and plugged in the coordinates. "The most powerful city on Earth." The Doctor put an invisibility cloak on the TARDIS.

"We don't want to be noticed of course." He smiled.

"Let's look out the monitor!" Amy said excitedly.

"Doesn't work with the cloak on." The Doctor apologized. When we landed, Jack and Amy rushed to exit the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran in front of them and held up his hands. "Hold on there, we have to take it slow." He quietly slipped out the door. I ran up to the monitor and turned it on.

"Wait, the Doctor just said it doesn't work with the cloak on." Jack asked with a puzzled look on his face.

I laughed. "I know, silly thing he is." From the monitor we saw a man sitting with President Richard Nixon, and the Doctor quietly taking notes from behind.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, pointing to the president.

"Richard Nixon. Watergate, Vietnam, no one could forget this guy." Jack laughed.

It all happened so fast. Nixon turned around and saw the Doctor, so did the other man, who turned out to be Canton. Then, several security guards came running into the room and tackled the Doctor.

"LEAH MAKE HER BLUE AGAIN!" The Doctor yelled from underneath a pile of guards. I flipped up a lever and the TARDIS appeared in the middle of the oval office. The guards all stared up in shock, and the Doctor slipped out from underneath them.

He waltzed over and plopped down in the president's chair. "First things first. Yes, I will help you all. But, if you lay a finger on me you won't know anything. Second, I need my friends to come out here." Jack, Amy and I all hesitated. The Doctor kept talking. "Third, put your silly guns down, like you'd shoot me!" That was all we needed to hear to come running out of the TARDIS.

"They're Americans, of course they'll shoot!" I yelled. All the guards turned and aimed their guns at us.

The Doctor jumped from his chair. "Ok, don't shoot, please don't shoot." He held his hands up in surrender.

"What the hell are you?" Nixon asked.

"I suggest you stay back, Mr. President." Canton said, holding his arm in front of Nixon.

"I'm our new operative, the Doctor. Here to help you figure out who this is calling." The Doctor gestured to Jack, Amy and I. "These are my advisors, the legs, world war two, and starfish."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Starfish?"

"Best I could think of." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What the hell.." Nixon started.

"I'll gladly help you, because me? I love a challenge me. Canton was in fact right, it's a girl thats calling you, but the real meat of the question is where is she calling you from?"

"Where would she be?" Canton asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Mr. Delaware do not engage with the intruder!" A guard snapped.

"I know as much as you do, give me five minutes, some maps covering Florida state, a fez and some tea." The Doctor grinned his goofy grin.

"Five minutes and your maps." Canton countered.

"Sir!" The guard yelled again.

"Mr. President, the 'Doctor' waltzed in here with a police box, and three friends. He also walked past that man." He pointed to the guard. "Five minutes." Nixon nodded his head. My stomach lurched forward. I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"Leah you ok?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, I think." I turned to a guard. "Is there a restroom I can use?"

"Sorry ma'm you'll have to stay in the oval office-"

"Take her to the restroom." Canton interrupted.

"This way." The guard led me to the bathroom and started towards the door. I held my hand up.

"I can usually handle these things on my own." The guard nodded and I entered the room. When I entered there stood River. "Great, are you here to kill me?"

She shook her head. "I came to apologize."

My eyes widened. "What! Right, like you would apologize for everything you've done."

"No, I mean it." She stepped forward, and before I could step back, my instincts told me not to move. "TIme has rewritten itself. There is no more River Song who was the Doctor's wife."

"Really? I'm sorry." And I meant it. Even though I don't like River doesn't mean I would wish that upon her.

"Don't be, because now I have an even better life." She smiled and rested her hand on my arm, just below my elbow.

"What's your life like now?" I asked.

"Spoilers." She winked and teleported off. I sighed to myself and smiled. Then, my stomach lurched forward again and I ran to a toilet, just in time too. When I was finished, I walked to the sink and splashed some water on my face to rinse the horrid taste from my mouth.

I walked out of the bathroom and the guard led me back to the oval office. When I got back, the Doctor has gone through countless maps, and they were littered everywhere through the office.

"AHA!" The Doctor jabbed a finger at a map and walked over to me so I could see. "Right there, the only logical place she could be."

I smiled, trying to forget about the recent event. "You are the only person I know who could possibly figure that out."

"Good, I like being the only extremely brilliant person." He stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Canton coughed. "Doctor, no flirting on the job. Plus, your five minutes are up."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and strolled over, holding the map in front of Canton and Nixon. "Here is where you will find the child." The phone started to ring.

President Nixon froze. "Should I answer it?"

"Go ahead sir." The Doctor waved him on.

"Hello, this is the President."

"It's here! The space man is here. It's gonna get me, It's gonna eat me!" The girl screamed.

The Doctor put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me into the TARDIS. "Amy, Jack let's go. Canton, follow me into this police box and close the doors behind you!"

Canton ran after us and shut the doors behind him. "What the hell?" He gasped in awe as he turned and saw the control room.

"This is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." Jack explained. "It travels through all of time and space, so we can go to any time period, forwards backwards you name it." Jack covered.

"That's amazing."

"So, the little girl. Her name isn't Jefferson, that's where she is. Nixon asked her who she was and where she was, and she answered where."

"So where is she?" I asked.

"Right here!" We all ran out of the TARDIS and into a bleak, dark warehouse.

"This is fancy." I muttered, earning a laugh from Amy and Canton.

"Right! So, Jack, Amy, you go off and search for the child that way," He directed them to the right. "And Canton, Leah and I will look this way." Canton, the Doctor and I walked amongst stacks of boxes, and in the dark too.

"Why would a child be here?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe she didn't choose to come here." Canton suggested.

"Are you suggesting she was kidnapped?" The Doctor asked.

"Possibly." He shrugged.

"Help me!" We heard a scream, then loud footsteps.

"It's the girl!" I yelled. Canton ran around a corner while the Doctor and I searched behind the towering piles of boxes and space equipment. A blue beam blared behind a box, and out stepped River. For some odd reason, I ran forward and hugged her. At first she was surprised, but then she hugged me back just as powerfully.

"River, what are you doing here?" I asked.

The Doctor interjected. "Wait, when did you two become best friends?"

"Spoilers." River said, causing the Doctor to moan. "Leah listen, I don't have much time, but you need to tell the Doctor. You know what's happening, don't deny it, TELL HIM!" She quickly yelled before the blue beam sucked her away.

"RIVER!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. An eerie green light started to emit from nowhere, the only source of light in this dark place.

"Leah, tell me what?" The Doctor demanded as we ran around the corner after Canton.

Before I could tell him, we saw Canton knocked out on the floor. "Oh god no!" I yelled as the Doctor went to Canton's side, and I saw a space man walk out from behind a pile of boxes. The man lifted his hand and brought up the tinted visor on the helmet, only to reveal a little girl. _The_ little girl.

"Help me! Help me!" She yelled. The Doctor shook Canton awake and helped him up, as I bent over to retrieve Canton's fallen gun. I cocked the the gun and aimed at the space suit, hoping that the girl could escape.

"Leah don't shoot!" Jack yelled as he and Amy came bounding around a corner

"I have to!" I yelled back.

Suddenly the Doctor's arms were around me. "Tell me." He whispered.

"I'm pregnant." And the last thing I heard was the little girl screaming, and the shot of a gun.


	8. Four Days

**Hi! So itsthetruth wrote this chapter for me, and I hope you all love it! By the way, Jack doesn't remember Rory either, since Rory was swallowed by that crack in time, :( Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open slowly and I looked around the bunker. My old bedroom from when me and Jack were together. I sat up and thought about last nights events. Everyone had dragged me into The TARDIS after the spacesuit teleported away, the bullet just missing the little girl in the spacesuit. For the first time in a long time, I started to think about my baby boy. My Jack, my Rory. He didn't exist anymore, I'd lost him, and now I was pregnant again.<p>

"Morning." I looked over by the ladder to see Jack, smiling at me softly.

"How you feeling?" I stared at him for a second before jumping up and throwing myself into his arms.

"Where's The Doctor?" I murmured into his chest.

"You banished him to The TARDIS, remember?" Jack said as he guided me over to the bed and sat us down.

"What am I going to do Jack? The Doctor's going to be dead in 4 days and I'm pregnant! And all I want is-" I opened my eyes to find myself in the medical bay with baby Jack asleep next to me. Shit! Time had reversed again. I looked around quickly to find nobody nearby and walked over to my baby boy and picked him up. "I love you." I whispered. "You'll always be safe, wherever River takes you, I know that seems unlikely, but trust me Rory." I smiled, tears in my eyes before I realized I was back in front of Jack.

"What was that about?" Jack asked cautiously. "You just kind of froze."

"I'm fine." I said.

"Listen Leah Parks, the day I asked you to marry me I promised myself that I'd always look after you."

"Hey, you're the one who threw your engagement ring in the bin, it was you who called it all off, I done the hen do remember? I was going to marry you." I said as I got up and paced the room.

"You were actually going to marry me?" Jack asked as I turned away from him.

"Of course I was, I loved you."

"This biggest mistake of my life was letting you walk away."

"And the biggest mistake of mine was letting River take Rory."

"I'll always look after my Leah Parks." Jack said, getting up and wrapping his arms around my chest.

"Apart from I'm not your Leah Parks anymore, am I Jack? And I haven't for a very long time." I said, pushing his arms away and turning round to look at him. "When I was 18 years old, I fell in love with 2 impossible men. I chose you over him, I left everything behind for you, The Doctor, my best friend and the only one left of my species, my home in The TARDIS!"

"Look, Leah-"

"No!" I snapped. "You've had a awful long time to have this conversation with me Jack Harkness, things have changed, I'm pregnant, I'm with The Doctor now and all I really want is my son back." I said, walking away and climbing up the ladder.

"Son?"

"Doctor?" I called through the hub, ignoring the stares of Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen. The Doctor appeared from out of The TARDIS, smiling sheepishly at me. "I-"

"Doctor." Jack said, appearing behind me. "Have you two had another kid without us knowing? Leah kept saying something about her son?"

"WHAT?" Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen shouted.

"You two have another kid?" Amy spluttered.

"For christ Amy you were married to him!" I said, starting to cry.

"What are you on about?" She asked.

"He's gone Leah." The Doctor sighed. "Things will start to get better, I promise."

"You're meant to be dying in 4 days, I'm pregnant and Rory's dead, wiped from existence, how on earth are things going to get better?" I asked him sternly. "I want to speak to River."

"Hello sweetie." I turned round to see River standing by Jack's office. She smiled at me before turning round and walking into the office as I followed her. I threw myself into River's arms, hugging her tightly. "I know you miss him." She whispered into my ear.

"He was erased from time, River." I said, pulling away from her and sitting on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Who said I was talking about Rory?" River said, sitting down on the sofa.

"What? Hey no, that's not fair, I've had this conversation with Jack this morning."

"How's the pregnancy going?"

"How did you know I was pregnant River? In the warehouse..."

"Spoilers." She said, smiling softly.


	9. Three Days

**This should of been up yesterday, but i got sick :( I blame my track coach for making us run outside for two hours, in shorts and a t-shirt, in weather that was cold enough to be snowing! UGH. Enjoy, love y'all ;)**

* * *

><p>After River disappeared, we went back into the TARDIS after saying goodbye to the team. I cast my gaze down at the ground and shook my head. Why can't Rory come home?<p>

"So are you all aliens?" Canton asked slowly, interrupting the awkward silence.

Jack laughed. "I'm human, well, sort of. I can't die. The Doctor and Leah are Time Lords, so they can never die either. Amy is the only human here, well and you." Jack winked.

Just then, Jack stiffened. He looked over at the Doctor and I, who had his arm draped around me protectively. "So who is this son you lot were going on about?"

Tears pricked in my eyes again, so I bit my lower lip to hold them back. The Doctor spoke for me. "They always say the power of memory is incredible. Can do extraordinary things. My son, Rory. Leah's son. Amy's husband. Quirky man he was." The Doctor trailed off, smiling sadly to himself. "You have to remember." He whispered quietly. I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, Amy started to cry. "He's gone now though! Don't you get it? He will never come back!" My eyes widened. She remembered. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and chanted. "Rory, come back. Rory, come back." The Doctor and I closed our eyes and chanted along with her.

Someone coughed, and we opened our eyes. Rory. Amy and I yelled with pure joy and ran over to hug him. "RORY!" We all yelled. The Doctor came running over also, and it was one big family reunion. I kissed Rory on the forehead. "You." I pointed at him. "NEVER scare us like that again!"

"It's a deal." He laughed, and hugged us all back. After all hugs and introductions had been made for Canton's sake, Rory asked, "What important things have I missed?"

That's when it became dead silent. I looked up at the Doctor and I saw him playing with his bow tie. How he does when he's nervous. Jack spoke first. "The Doctor, your dad, only has three days to live." Rory's face went as pale and emotionless as stone.

"What." He stated, rather than asked. "How the hell does this work!" The Doctor silently walked out of the room to be with himself.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's take a walk." He gestured for Amy and Rory to follow him. Amy for support. That left me and Canton in the control room.

"So, things are pretty messed up around here." Canton asked wearily.

I looked up at him. "Pretty much. Enjoying yourself?" I asked bitterly.

He held up his hands. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that you probably are coming in at the worst point possible." I gave him a tight smile. I left Canton to think to himself, and went to find the Doctor. Walking through a few halls, I found him slumped over in a corner. Immediately, I ran to his side and put my arms around him.

He buried his head in my neck, and we sat like that for a good while. Finally, he spoke. "Leah?"

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked softly.

"I-I'm scared." He admitted. That was the moment my heart broke in two. The Doctor, the most powerful man in the universe, afraid.

"Shh. Don't be. Everything is going to turn out ok, yeah? It always does in the end."

"No it doesn't! Look at what happened to Rose, to Donna! Did things turn out ok then?" His voice cracked. I kissed his head over and over again, trying to comfort him. Somehow, we finally managed to stand up.

I looked into his old, dark eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leah." Then he kissed me. We stood there, like two teenagers in love. When we broke apart, we walked back to the control room to find everyone there.

Rory had his arms around Amy, and Canton and Jack stood awkwardly by each other.

"SO! We have three days, and we need to find out something. HOW. TO. STOP. THE. SILENCE." He emphasized the last five words. "But first." He whipped around to face the monitor. "You all need to see this."

We crowded around the screen. At the top it said 'Leah Parks' and underneath were two words flashing back and forth between positive and negative. "Doctor, what is this?" Amy asked.

"Leah is pregnant." He said.

"Then why is it flashing between positive and negative?" Rory asked.

"Because," The Doctor turned to me and started a whole new sentence. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He kissed me deeply again. Then sighed and picked up where he left off. "Because this isn't Leah."

My heart raced. Of course I am me! How could I not be? I laughed nervously. "Ok, ha ha very funny. How could I not be me?"

The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at me. "You're a flesh copy of Leah. All the same memories, and when you wake up, you'll feel as though you were here doing everything the flesh was. I'll find you, I promise."

The Doctor pressed down on the screwdriver, and the last thing I saw before my world went black was Jack screaming and punching the Doctor in the face.

I sat up with a start. Looking around, I rubbed my head. "Where the hell am I?" In a basket next to me was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. My baby. My second baby. I jumped off the bed and scooped her in my arms. "Aw, darling you're beautiful!" I cooed.

She gurgled and smiled at me when the door burst open. "Now, where is my sister?" Rory yelled happily into the room.

I smiled bigger than I thought possible. He ran over to me and my daughter. "What did you name her?"

I looked down at her. "I wanted the Doctor to name her."

Then, I heard that mad man's voice come over on a loud speaker. "Would my lovely girl, son and beautiful daughter please report back to the TARDIS?" I could hear the smile in his voice. Rory led us back to the TARDIS, and when we entered I was welcomed into the arms of the Doctor.

"We tracked your signal and came here. Sorry we took a couple hours." He shrugged and picked up our daughter. "Oh look at you!" At that moment I could tell he was the happiest man in the world.

"I want you to name her." I told him. He smiled and spun her around in his arms. I turned and saw Jack, who looked happy. Fake happy. He walked over and grabbed my arm and took me into the next room.

"Jack, what do you-" In a split second he had pressed his lips on mine. Just as quickly I pulled back.

"What was that!" I demanded.

"Leah Parks, I love you. Please take me back?" He begged.

"Jack, I can't do that! I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. Here, with the Doctor, and my two children is where my heart is."

"But-"

"No Jack. You took my heart and broke it in two. I didn't plan to be gone for three months! I thought I was only going to be gone one night. You of all people should understand how hard time travel can be. And who was there to patch up my heart? The Doctor. Keep that in mind next time you try to talk about this with me." I turned sharply on my heels and left.

The Doctor smiled at me and wrapped an arm around me. "Melody."

"That's absolutely perfect."


	10. Two Days

I woke up the next morning, happy as I had ever been. Until I realized something. Two days. Two days until the death of the Doctor. Rolling to my side, I watched the Doctor sleep. Barely a minute later he opened his eyes groggily and smiled at me.

"Morning." He said with a kiss.

"Sleepy head." I teased as we both rolled out of bed and got prepared for the day. We walked into the next room to grab Melody. As soon as we stepped up next to her crib. A piercing scream rang throughout the TARDIS. I realized, it was my own scream.

"Where the hell is my daughter!" I yelled into the Doctor's chest.

"I-I don't know!" He stuttered helplessly. Jack, Rory, Amy and Canton all came rushing into the room.

"What's going on here?" Canton asked sleepily.

"Someone has taken Melody." A sob escaped from my throat. Rory looked like his heart had been torn in two.

"No. This can't be right." He stared at the ground. Suddenly, a blue flash of light appeared.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled and I ran to her, enveloping her in a hug. "I promise you, Melody is alright. This needed to happen."

The Doctor marched right up to River and jabbed a finger in her face. "Don't you dare say that about my daughter!"

River smiled sadly. "I promise. She will be alright."

"How do you know!" Jack yelled.

"Just trust me on this. Spoilers." She looked around. "But I came for another reason."

"That being?" I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Leah, I know you've just lost your daughter, but you need to be strong when I say this." River warned.

"Don't tell us she's not herself again." Amy snapped.

"No." River turned back to me. "You all need to go home. Leah, back to your Earth home. Just for now. Trust me please." She tried to keep the begging tone out of her voice.

"How can I trust you?" The Doctor stepped in front of me.

I stared sweetly at the Doctor and placed my hand on his bicep. "I trust her." I smiled at River. "Take us home."

Two hours later, I was sitting on the couch in my old family room. Correction, Brittany's old family room. Her house had been abandoned ever since she moved. Couldn't stand to be in the house, thinking I was dead. That's my guess.

I sighed, clutching a picture of the Doctor, Rory and I. Rory holding Melody. The perfect family. River had told me I'd be seeing the Doctor later today, so I wasn't all that upset. Besides the fact my daughter could be anywhere in the universe. Then came the knock on the door.

I leapt from my spot on the couch, walking to the front door. It was the mail. "Thanks." I smiled at the delivery man. TARDIS blue. The envelope he handed me was TARDIS blue. "What the-" I muttered, opening it.

The card had a date, coordinates and a time. I picked up the phone and rang Amy and Rory. Rory picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory." I said shyly.

"Mum."

I scoffed. He knew I preferred him to call me Leah. "Did you receive an envelope too?" I asked.

"No." He said dragging out the word. I heard Amy shut the front door in the background. "Wait, actually, we did. Just now."

I heard Amy wrestle the phone from him. "TARDIS blue. What do you think this is?"

"I don't know." I said facing Amy. She stared at the phone in her hands, then questioningly at me.

"How did you-"

I held up the vortex manipulator. "Figured it would be easier to talk in person." I winked. Amy and Rory walked over and placed their hands on the vortex around my wrist. I punched in the coordinates that the card specified, and next we knew, we were there.

"Wow, the absolute middle of nowhere!" Rory whined. Amy smacked him, causing me to giggle. "Oi." Rory warned playfully.

From behind us, a man started to laugh. "Doctor?" All three of us said, completely puzzled. He laughed again and ran to hug us all. "How are you all!" He exclaimed.

"We're fine! You only saw us a few hours ago." Amy told him.

"No I didn't. I saw Leah only a few hours ago, but not you two. You naughty girl." He bopped my nose, causing me to blush.

"I guess you're calling me that for something I do in the future..." I trailed off, and he winked at me.

"How old are you?" Amy asked, guessing this was a future Doctor.

"1103." The Doctor smirked.

"You were only 908 two hours ago!" I laughed, causing him to mock frown.

"Oh right, right. Did you get my invitations?" The Doctor asked, leading us all down a dust trail to a lake.

"Yeah we did." Rory piped. We reached a small checkered cloth laid out in the area, and River sitting on it.

"River!" I bubbled, grabbing her into a hug.

"Leah." She smiled. "Rory, Amy." She said, hugging them both. "Doctor." She nodded, having the Doctor ignore her completely. "So where are we in our timelines?" River asked.

I coughed. "Melody. She was just, uh, stolen." I looked down and played with my fingers. The Doctor wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Suddenly, he froze, and stood up.

"Promise me this." He held my hands, gazing intently into my eyes. "Whatever happens here, you won't interfere. Understood? None of you will interfere." We all nodded and watched him walk down to the lake.

Suddenly, an astronaut emerged from the water. The same one from the warehouse. The one I tried to shoot. We stood there, watching the two converse, when the astronaut raised its arm and a green flare shot the Doctor.

"NO!" I screamed. Trying to run forward, only to have River hold me back.

"Leah you can't!" The Doctor started to regenerate, when the astronaut shot him again, and retreated into the lake.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed again, this time River set me free. When I reached him, I sobbed into his chest, knowing this time, there was no comforting kiss on the head. No 'It's going to be alright Leah. I love you.' No more anything.

River, Amy and Rory all caught up. Rory rubbed small circles on my back. "It'll be ok. It's going to be fine. It has to be." But it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that.

"How could this of happened? We still had one more day." Amy cried on Rory's shoulder.

We all jumped when a man's voice spoke behind us. "The Doctor said you'll be needing this." The man set down a tank of gasoline.

I walked over and picked it up. Over on the other shore, was a small rowboat. "Let's do this properly." I whispered.

There we stood. Four best friends, one stranger, and the Doctor's dead body, set to flames in the middle of the lake. River spoke first. "Who are you?"

We turned around to face the man. "River. Leah. Amy. Rory." He said, nodding to each of us in turn. "I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. The last time you saw me was hours ago from your point in time. This is the last time we'll ever be seeing each other."

My heart stopped as we watched Canton walk away. I had said goodbye to Canton as River dropped me off at home, but I thought I'd be seeing him later today. I shook it off, that last thing I need right now is something else to bring me down.

We all walked to a near diner, River, Amy and Rory in some deep discussion about how to stop time reversing for me.

"Will you all shut up? There's no point in this now! The TARDIS will die, along with the Doctor. So will all our problems." I whispered to the floor.

"This mattered to the Doctor. He wanted to stop this for you. So we carry on." River said, holding my shoulder.

Then, something clicked in my head.

_When Canton set down the tank of gasoline. A corner of a blue envelope stuck out, revealing the number 5._

"Five." I said.

"What?" Amy asked me.

"Canton had an envelope too. His had the number five on it. Mine had a two, Amy, Rory, yours a three. River?"

She pulled out hers. "Four."

"So who had number one?" I asked mysteriously. Something blue caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I stared at the one of the tabletops. Number one.

We all turned and saw in turn. Rory and Amy rushed to the man at the counter. "Who was sitting there?"

"I don't know man. Sorry."

I picked up the envelope. "Damn it. Who! Who is the number one person you invite to your death?" The door creaked behind me, out stepping the Doctor.

"What. The. Hell." I breathed.

He smiled brightly and waltzed up, planting a kiss on my lips. I was frozen. Realizing he wasn't getting a response from me, he walked to the others and hugged them all. Snapping back into reality, a turned acutely, walked straight forward and slapped the Doctor right across his cheek.

"AH!" He rubbed his cheek. "I'm taking this is for something I haven't done yet?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" I huffed.

River put her hand on my arm and whispered to me. "No giving anything away."

"Well, what is it then? We've been apart three hours and something monumental happens." He said. So this is the 908 year old Doctor.

I looked to River, who gave me a warning glance. "Spoilers." I shrugged.


	11. One Day, Death day

**SO yay I finally updated! I'm sorry it took this long, i really am. I never intended for the wait to be this long, but school comes first. But I only have.. 19 more days left? THEN NO SCHOOL FOR 3 MONTHS! Enjoy this, It's the final chapter of this installment. Once I finish one of my other stories, I'll write the next story in this series. But be warned, it might have to wait a while. ENJOY, LOVE YOU ALL. :3**

* * *

><p>Once we were all back in the TARDIS, we could tell the Doctor was <em>not<em> happy. River and Rory had set to work on repairing something underneath the console, and Amy sat on the steps below talking to them. I was awkwardly leaning up against the console, looking at the Doctor, who refused to look me in the eyes.

"You'll have to forgive her sometime." River tutted as she walked up the stairs.

"And why should I do that?" The Doctor snapped.

"Just trust me on this." She replied softly.

That made the Doctor shoot out of his seat. "Trust you?" He scoffed. "Never. The only person that I trust is me. Me, myself, and I." He yelled the last word. I turned my head away. He had just confirmed it, he doesn't trust me. How could I have been so stupid?

"L-Leah, I didn't mean it like-" Shrugging him off I walked down the steps to be by Rory.

"What's up?" He asked cooly, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Well, your father," I spat. "Doesn't seem to trust me anymore. How lovely is that?"

"He'll get over it." Amy reassured.

"I hope." We both said in unison. Later that night in bed, things weren't looking up. The Doctor and I were on complete opposite sides of the bed.

Suddenly, he rolled over and moved his body up against mine. "I'm really sorry."

"Mhm. I bet you are." Rolling my eyes at him, I sighed.

He kissed the back of my head. "If only you knew."

I flipped over immediately, and our faces weren't even an inch apart. "What does that mean?"

He sighed. "Spoilers." Before I could protest, his lips pressed against mine, and we both drifted off into sleep, just like that. When I woke, the Doctor had his arms wrapped protectively around me. He opened his eyes and blue eyes met hazel. "Morning darlin." He whispered in an awful southern accent, and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Why are you so happy this morning mister?" A smile was eminent on both our faces.

"I'm trying to stay positive. You know what day this is." His eyes cast down.

"You're not dying today though, that happened-" Before I could say anything more, I stopped myself.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! We should probably be going upstairs, seeing this is your... last day." He snaked his arm around my waist and chauffeured me up to the console room.

"Morning you two." Amy and Rory said in unison.

"Morning lovelies." River sang as she popped in the room. "We need to make a quick stop to Arethra Bay."

"In the Medincio galaxy?" The Doctor asked.

"The very same." The Doctor, River and I piloted the TARDIS, and when we landed, every light in the TARDIS flashed and shut off. We were in complete darkness.

"Doctor?" My voice came out hardly above a whisper. I felt a hand grab mine, assuming it was the Doctor's.

"I'm over here." He said. Ok, so it wasn't his hand. It was definitely a man's hand.

"Everyone say where they are." River instructed.

"I'm right here." I spoke.

"Amy's here." Amy said to my far right.

"I'm here." River said by Amy.

"Oi." The Doctor muttered across the console. I expected Rory to speak next, by my side.

"And that leaves me." Rory muttered, the voice coming from across the room.

I inhaled sharply. "G-guys?" My voice almost failed me I was so petrified.

"Yeah Leah?" Amy replied.

"If all of you are over there, then who's holding my hand?" A growl emitted from whatever creature was holding my hand. I tried to rip my hand away, but it was too strong. It knocked me to the ground.

"Help me! Please!" I yelled out, my voice sounding like a small child's.

The Doctor and River both whipped out their sonic's, which lit up the room. We all looked to the creature. It was short, round, and glowing red. It raised it's hand and knocked me out cold.

When I woke, I was laying on a beach. To the right of me lay River, Amy and Rory. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I ran to River. "River, River please. Wake up." I shook her hard.

"L-Leah? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. We're on some sort of beach. What happened after I was knocked out?" My voice came out demanding.

"After it knocked you out, it dragged you down a corridor. We all chased after it, but it was so fast. Eventually, we had cornered it. Just as we were about to stun it, the thing electrified us all. Now I'm waking up here." River carefully explained. Amy and Rory had woken up as well.

"Where's the Doctor then?" Rory whispered.

"Hold on a second," River pulled out a device, and scanned around the perimeter. "This is Arethra Bay." Just then, the red creature appeared out of nowhere, far down the beach by the water. In his grasp, was the Doctor. The Doctor's head was hung low, his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Never had i seen him more vulnerable.

"If you value the Doctor's life, you'll keep back!" The creature shouted. River must of seen me trying to bolt down the beach in my head, because she placed her arm out in front of me, shaking her head against the idea.

"Leah, this needs to happen." She warned.

"What? What needs to happen?" Amy and I both asked hurriedly. River pursed her lips together.

The creature raised his arms, and a protective green shield raised around him and the Doctor. "My name, is Cheimeka. I will now allow you all to come forward and say your last words to the Doctor."

With my fists clenched, I trudged over, face to face with the barrier separating the Doctor from myself.

River spoke first. "Doctor, I always told you that'd you get into a load of trouble one day. I prepared you for this. You have no regrets, remember that." River smiled.

"What about loosing my own daughter?" The Doctor growled darkly.

A single tear slid down River's cheek. "Now might be the last chance I get to say it. But Doctor, Leah, I'm Melody." Both the Doctor and I snapped our heads to look at River.

"M-Melody?" I stuttered. River nodded.

"Hi mum," she turned to the Doctor, "dad." Tears threatened to spill out of all our eyes, when Cheimeka grabbed a gun and held it to the Doctor's head.

"Keep a move on, don't want you getting all touchy feely." He snapped.

Amy mumbled a quick goodbye, then turning to cry into River's shoulder while Rory said his final goodbye to his dad.

My turn. "If this is my last chance to say it," I sighed. "I love you. With all my heart. How couldn't I? Crazy man appears in the forest from my dreams, and offers to show me the universe. How could that not make me fall in love with you? All this time, you were lonely, thinking you were the last time lord. But hey, here I came along and proved that wrong. Hell, you carried on for a hell of a long time thinking you were the last one, I guess that means I can carry on too. Some how, some way, I will."

Tears spilled down the Doctor's rough cheeks. "Leah Parks, my Leah. I thought I could of cheated death, but I guess I can't run forever." He leant in as close as we could get, and he whispered something in my ear. 'Look in my eyes.'

I looked straight into his hazel eyes, and didn't understand what he wanted me to see. Cheimeka started to cackle evilly.

"Finally, the death of the Doctor! So many empires would look forward to doing this deed, but look, _I'm_ the one who gets to do it!" He shook his head. "Sorry to rain on your parade." He laughed, while pulling the trigger three times. The Doctor fell to the ground, trying to regenerate, so Cheimeka pulled the trigger thrice more.

The Doctor lay stone dead on the sand. There was no coming back this time. This was the Doctor's final chapter. The final adventure in the TARDIS for us. The final time I'll ever be able to say I love you.

_**The End.**_


End file.
